Sliding vane pumps are known and are well suited to a variety of pumping application due to their reliability and relatively few moving parts. Typically, however, the components of sliding vane pumps must be manufactured from metals such as stainless steel which are very strong and hence expensive. Moreover, significant forces are exerted upon the moving components which typically require that these components be manufactured to very exacting tolerances. These high tolerances also increase manufacturing costs. A need therefore exists for an improved sliding vane pump which may utilize less expensive materials of construction, such as plastics, and which may be fibricated to less exacting physical tolerances.